Translating a word from a source language to a target language may not result in a one-to-one correspondence from the word in the source language to a translated word in the target language, because a word in the source language may have different meanings. For example, the word “mole” may mean a skin blemish, an animal in the ground or a spy. In some instances, a word in the source language may have no meaning in the target language. These types of circumstances make it difficult for a user, having little knowledge of a targeted language, to search for information in databases across multiple languages.